Take me away
by tigress96
Summary: When a girl wakes up in the outskirts of Konoha, having no idea how she got there, she is haunted by her past and forced to remember all those things she tried so hard to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto… But I wouldn't mind owning the Akatsuki… *evil chuckle*

**A.N:** Hi all. Sorry that I haven't put out many stories, this is only my second, but I'll try and put out a few more. Hahaha, before I make this message too boring, I'd like to shout out to my pals; MyutsuChey3X … she's epic, check her out. Also SharinganElliott – majorly epic. And Iroka! – I'd never make it without you! XD

FISHEY! Luvs you gals. Btw, if you didn't already notice, I had coffee today, but s'all good, it was iced. PING! Bye bye :3

**Summary: **When a girl wakes up in the outskirts of Konoha, having no idea how she got there, she is haunted by her past and forced to remember all those things she tried so hard to forget.

**2****nd**** A.N:** Yes, before any of you ask, the title was inspired by Good Charlottes – Like its Her Birthday… I love that song right now. I say 'right now' because I love alotta songs, alotta the time :D

Onwards and upwards! …With the story you sicko… hehe. Bayumm!

Take me away

_Mystery person's P.O.V.  
_She lies on the ground. Cold, lifeless. Should I help her? Do I leave her where she is? Is she dead? How will I know if she's dead?

Hundreds of questions raced through my mind, the empty shell that used to hold a brain. Quickly, I sat for a few more moments, before she jerked awake.  
I've found her just outside the Konoha border. She lay there unconscious until she woke up, I only found her there, didn't know anything of what happened to her. Why was she on the ground in the first place? What is this? Am I supposed to take responsibility for a total stranger? Oh do shut up, I scolded myself. She looked around fiercely, shoulders back – chest puffed out, and I disappeared without a second glance.

_Eiri's P.O.V._

The world can be such a confusing, desolate place. You'd never understand how lonely you can be, unless you'd lived my life, felt my pain, harbored the secrets that I had, told the lies that I've told.

The first thing I noticed was the cold, hard floor that I was currently laying on. The second thing I noticed, was the chakra pulsing in the bushes directly to my right. I whipped my head around in their direction so fast, they turned and scampered off. I lay there for a while, until I was bored and frustrated.

What better way to pass the time than to destroy some scenery? I slowly stood and for a minute thought I would fall back down, all of a sudden my head started to spin and my world came crashing back down around me. This couldn't have been it… couldn't have been the same place… No. I willed myself into a calm state before I began to hyperventilate. The familiar canopy of trees swirled above me, the steady chatter of the birds in flight. No, no, no, no, no! I can't have ended up back here! No possibility whatsoever! I sank to the floor as the sky rippled and clouds started to form silently above my head.

The ground melded into the sky and I shook myself silently back and forth as I started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Goooooood afternoon everyone! …As this is only the day after I posted this story, I think I'm doing rather well to have put up another chapter already. Special mention to Iroka, for being the first gal to review on this story, well done! xD  
…As for you MyutsuChey3X – where the hell is my review!

Onwards and upwards with the story everyone!  
…Please, do at least try to enjoy it! xP

Take me away

The soggy grass lying beneath me began to make my back wet. In a huff I sat up and looked around again. How long had I been out? A few hours? Judging by the light in the sky, or the lack of thereof, I presumed I had been asleep for quite a while. The first thing that came to mind was food, I needed food, and fast. Why not try and catch some of those fish in a river nearby? I thought to myself, there was a good chance that if I went any closer to Konoha I would be ambushed by the guards on duty. And no way in hell was I going through that again. I decided that I would keep going until I reached the next border, and continued on foot, towards Suna.

It took me exactly one and a half days to reach Suna on foot, and on my way I saw no others. In the day, it was steaming hot – at night, it was very much the same. And I had never been one for hot climates. As I looked up at the gates, I saw the strangest looking group of men. They all had on black cloaks with red clouds, outlined in white and tan coloured straw hats. They were all startlingly beautiful from what I could see. The guards didn't seem to think so. As they all threw at them ridiculously stupid hand seals that they deflected with a flick of their polished fingers. Then one – who held in his hands the biggest sword I had ever seen – charged at the gates. I don't even think they had registered that I was there, but they didn't look afraid, and just as I thought about charging them myself, one looked at me – he looked back towards the group then at me. He mouthed a single word, Run.

At first I didn't believe this person, surely they couldn't have been this dangerous, could they? But then I saw all the destruction they had caused in just 2 minutes, and decided that I would be better off if I disappeared from their sight.

I turned and headed straight for the trees, I tripped and stumbled in my haste to make a getaway, and I almost fell off of the tree limb, but I regained my composure and kept on, towards Iwagakure.


End file.
